The present invention relates to bingo game machines, and relates more particularly to such a bingo game machine which is operated to automatically put balls into different ball holes and then to automatically count the payoff rate.
There is known a bingo game machine which comprises a ball chamber, which holds a plurality of hollow, light balls that are marked with a respective marking, and a blower controlled to blow the balls out of the ball chamber for putting in corresponding ball holes on the top of the ball chamber. The payoff rate is determined subject to the combination of the balls which are driven out of the ball chambers and put in the ball holes.
The present invention provides a bingo game machine which is operated to automatically blow balls out of the ball chamber to the ball holes on the top cover of the ball chamber, and to automatically count the payoff rate. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bingo game machine comprises a ball chamber having a top cover and rows of ball holes on the top cover, a blower controlled to blow balls out of the ball chamber to the ball holes through a ball outlet conduit, a sliding plate reciprocated by a reciprocating mechanism to close or open the ball holes of the top cover, a plurality of electric eyes to detect the presence of a ball in each ball hole of the top cover of the ball chamber for payoff counting, a micro switch mounted on the ball outlet conduit for counting the number of balls passing from the ball chamber into the ball outlet conduit, an electromagnetic valve driven to control the passage of the ball outlet conduit, and a control circuit for controlling the operation of the blower, the reciproccating mechanism, the electric eyes, the micro switch, and the electromagnetic valve.